Broken Isles (lore)
Were you looking for the new continent introduced with ''Legion called The Broken Isles? Were you looking for the Warcraft III mission named after the Broken Isles, The Broken Isles?'' The Broken Isles are a mysterious chain of islands, raised up from the seafloor by Gul'dan, which are located south of the raging Maelstrom. They are located in the South Seas and include about four large islands and about three small islands.Lands of Mystery, page 67 Many ancient ruins can be found on these islands including the once-mighty night elf city of Suramar. Amazingly, the long-lost Tomb of Sargeras is also located on one of these islands. However, Illidan Stormrage recently stole the Eye of Sargeras from the tomb. The water between the islands is known as Stormreaver Bay as this was the location that Gul'dan and his clan anchored their ships when they were exploring the isles. It is stated that 2,000 inhabitants are known to live in the Broken Isles, almost all of them unsavory creatures of various types. They live without a government nor a capital and are under the rule of Tide Priest Harash. There are no major settlements; a few huts and encampments are all that can be found in the way of civilization. They are affiliated with the naga. In Legion As of World of Warcraft: Legion, the Broken Isles are the latest "continent" (although in terms of scale appears to be too small)World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 108-109 accessible in-game for discovery and exploration on Azeroth. Only the great figures of the past will remember what the region was like, but perhaps much has changed... History In the distant past Magna Aegwynn, Guardian of Tirisfal, battled the avatar of Sargeras. Knowing that the dark titan's corpse still held power, she sought a safe place to entomb it. Aegwynn placed his body in a tomb and cast it deep into the ocean''Shadows & Light, page 123 next to the Maelstrom in a Kaldorei ruin she had discovered deep beneath the sea, believing it to be secure.Lands of Mystery, page 69 Only a few remains of a large island in the Great Sea were left. These isles were of little strategic value, the largest being little more than a mile in length. The Stormreaver clan showed an unusual interest in exploring the isles. The forces of the Stormreaver clan and the Twilight's Hammer clan moved through the isles en masse towards the end of the Second War. It was later discovered that the clans were fortifying a new island upon which Gul'dan had newly raised in order for him to access the Tomb of Sargeras. The newer, larger islands are the Broken Isles of today.The Tomb of Sargeras (Warcraft II) During the Third War, Maiev Shadowsong chased escaped prisoner Illidan Stormrage here, while the latter searched for the Eye of Sargeras. She discovered the remains of Suramar, the ancient night elf capital here, as well as a never-ending battle between the undead remnants of the Twilight's Hammer, Blackrock, and Stormreaver clans.The Broken Isles (WC3) Maiev pursued Illidan into the Tomb of Sargeras, but Illidan found the Eye first and used it to destroy the tomb as well as most of Maiev's forces.The Tomb of Sargeras (Warcraft III) Sub regions Location discrepancy The Broken Isles are apparently being pulled toward the Maelstrom as implied by ''Lands of Mystery, and it is said they will likely be destroyed at some point by the magical forces of the storm. The explanation that the islands are moving towards the Maelstrom may have been created to explain why the islands seemed to have moved positions in the maps between Warcraft II and III. However, it is also possible that the map in Warcraft II was not to scale, or simply inaccurate. Only Aegwynn and Medivh knew the true location of the Tomb of Sargeras, and they did not share that information with anybody. The island was shown to be halfway between Balor and Kul Tiras in Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness. The map was likely not to scale, however, and was just showing areas that were involved in the storyline. Its movement from one location to another is partially explained in Lands of Mystery however, which implies that the storm may be pulling the islands closer to the Maelstrom, and will destroy the islands in time. However, it is also implied that the island was much closer to the Maelstrom than it was shown in the map for Warcraft II when Aegwynn buried Sargeras there. The above speculation is partially dependent on if the Warcraft II map was created by an in-universe faction, or was third person omniscient. Another interesting fact about the location of the Broken Isles is that Maiev reached them in the Frozen Throne by sailing due east from Azshara, which would place them north of the Maelstrom, not south. Also, Balor may be a part of the Broken Isles or located near the island chain. References External links Aug 7th 2011 at 6:00PM}} es:Broken Isles fr:Îles brisées Category:Broken Isles Category:South Seas